Akatsuki Love
by Wolfess19
Summary: Prelude to 'Ina Uchiha: Life of a Survivor'. Itachi x OC. One-shot. Warning: Rated M for lemon.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of these characters except my ideas and OCs.

**Akatsuki Love**

It's late at night in Konoha…and here I am, waiting for my husband to return. Itachi and I were married for several months now – I've lost count, due to the numerous missions I had taken. "Ina, get some sleep. You must be _really _exhausted after that last mission," said my brother-in-law, Sasuke. "I know," I replied, "But I'm too worried to settle down. Itachi hasn't returned for days!" As if he knew how stressed I've become, he walked over and sat beside me on the bed, leaning himself on me. In return, I stroked his midnight-black hair and wrapped my arm around him, holding him close – just like the time when he was still a little boy. Sasuke sighed happily and whispered, "It's been a long time since you treated me like this." I couldn't help but giggle as he wrapped both his arms around me, returning the affection.

"Am I interrupting something?" asked a familiar voice behind us. Sasuke was the first to react at the sound of his brother's voice. "Nii-san, you're back!" he exclaimed as he ran to him…but then silence fell once again as Sasuke stopped dead in his tracks – the only sound that could be heard was Itachi's short and raspy breaths. I stood up and turned around…and nearly _shrieked_ as I laid my eyes on him! His clothes were torn to shreds and his own blood stained _almost_ every inch of his body; his long midnight-black hair was untied and he had more blood clinging onto some strands, and he held his torn headband in his left hand. His right cheek had four deep scratches – possibly from a set of sharp claws – and his bare chest showed more damage…in fact, _I could almost see his ribcage_! As Itachi slowly staggered towards me, I saw Sasuke's shocked face and the strong scent of blood and sweat invaded my nostrils…and my sight slowly faded to darkness as I fainted and hit my head on the floor; my mind showed that horrifying scene, and I let out a high-pitched scream.

"Little Angel, wake up!" shouted my husband. I immediately sat up in fright, panting and sweating as I realized that I'm in bed. I turned to Itachi, and saw a concerned look in his dark eyes. "Are you alright, Ina?" he asked, "You were screaming in your sleep." I frowned and described my dream, unable to stop myself from shivering. Once I was done, Itachi held me close and comforted me, running the back of his hand on my dark hair. "It was just a dream, Little Angel…let it go," he whispered as I cried softly, my tears soaking his bare chest.

Later that day, I felt a lot better. Since Itachi and I don't have any missions today, we decided to have some fun. "Come on, Ina!" he called out as he balanced himself on a tree branch. I swiftly jumped from one branch to another and swung myself up onto Itachi's branch. "It's been a while since we've played this game," I said as we sat side-by-side (don't worry, that branch was strong enough to support us), "Too bad Sasuke isn't here…I want to know if he became better at this than last time," and remembered how 6-year-old Sasuke _never_ managed to catch up. Just as I was about to say something else, Itachi pulled me into his arms and kissed me; our tongues played with each other until I let him dominate me. At the same time, I snuck my hand down to his pants and grasped his manhood through the cloth, giggling mentally as he gasped quietly at this reaction. "A little impatient, aren't we?" he asked as we parted for air, panting from being _slightly_ aroused. The next thing I knew, he picked me up in a bridal style and jumped from branch to branch, heading straight towards the hideout.

At the entrance, he gently placed my feet on the ground and took my hand into his; we both ran straight towards our room, ignoring the stares from the other members (_especially_ Deidara and Kisame). "There they go again…" is what I heard Tobi say, but neither of us pain attention to him as we entered our room and locked the door. As I threw off my cloak and jumped onto the bed, Itachi pulled the curtains closed over the window and lit up the fireplace. He then threw off his cloak and lay down next to me, engaging ourselves in another heated kiss. Itachi stealthily slipped his hands under my shirt and pulled it off, followed by my pants and underwear until I was completely exposed and panting from being aroused as he is. Not wasting any time, I helped him undress and toss away his clothes, joining mine on the floor. As I pulled him down for another heated kiss, one of my hands slid down his muscular body until I reached his manhood and began massaging it slowly, feeling it harden with pleasure as I continued my 'task'. Itachi suddenly pulled my hands away and pinned them both over my head with one of his own, and I couldn't help but giggle as his tongue traced a long wet line from my lips to my neck and gasp quietly as his teeth nipped my collarbone, leaving _another_ hickey on the same spot [just like last time]. He then left my neck and moved down to my breasts, giving each nipple the same treatment I received on my neck. Panting form this experience, I struggled to get my hands out of his iron grip.

"Be patient, Little Angel…" he said seductively, "I'm not done _preparing_ you yet," and I felt him push one of his fingers into my opening. He didn't have a problem, since I was already wet. He then inserted two more fingers and twisted them around, stretching those muscles. "Don't…don't stop…" I begged as he took them out and released his grip on my hands. Being a little impatient, I wrapped my arms around him and switched our positions, smirking as I sat on top of him. Then I lowered myself and engulfed the throbbing head of his hard member, teasingly licking the tip and enjoying the sound of his moans escaping uncontrollably from his mouth. I suddenly felt his fingers tangle themselves in my hair, pulling me closer, making me engulf his entire length into my hot mouth. A low grunt from his throat urged me to move in and out faster telling me that he's really close to his release. "Ina…!" screamed my husband as he finally cummed, his warm seed sliding down my throat as I continued to suck his dry.

"Not bad, Itachi…" I said seductively, "You still taste the same since the last time we fucked each other," and locked my lips with his, allowing his tongue to lick up the stuff that still clung onto me. Itachi and I switched positions once again and he spread my legs apart, showing him how much wetter I had become. He then lowered himself ad stared licking my clit, sending waves of pleasure throughout my body. I moaned as he gently nipped it, forcing me to arch my body towards him, begging for more. Within seconds, I reached my climax and panted as Itachi began to lick me clean – I just _love_ the way his tongue glided over my skin.

"My Little Angel…" is what I heard him whisper as he moved himself upwards, rubbing and poking his length near my wet core. "Fuck me, Itachi…" I whispered back, "I'm all yours." And with that, he slowly pushed himself in; my muscles tightened as I adjusted myself to his size, shedding a tear as I tried to ignore the pain. It eventually subsided, and I wrapped my lags around his as he began to rock himself above me, moving faster with each thrust he made. "Itachi…!" I screamed out in pleasure as his warm seed completely filled my insides, panting and sweating as we exhausted ourselves and his body collapsed on top of mine. Since he was the first to catch his breath, he slowly pulled himself put and laid next to me, pulling me close for a quiet cuddle. "I love you, Ina…_my Little Angel_…" he whispered as he kissed my forehead. "I love you too, Itachi…" I whispered back as I snuggled closer to him, neither of us bothering to cover up our naked bodies.

Nine months later…I sat up in bed, smiling happily as I held my newborn daughter in my arms. "She's beautiful…" whispered Itachi as he sat next to me, "What should we call her?" and wrapped one arm around me while the other stroked the baby's soft hair; he too was smiling. I was thinking of a name when Sasuke appeared at the door, panting. _Did he just run all the way here?_ I thought as I heard him mumble, "Shit…I missed the delivery." The moment he saw the bundle in my arms, his mouth curved into a smile as he walked over to us. After a few minutes of thinking, I came up with a beautiful name. "Let's call her Aya," I suggested, "What do you think?" Itachi thought for a while, saying, "Aya Uchiha…that suits her _perfectly_!" and kissed me of the cheek. Sasuke agreed as well, chuckling quietly as he tickled his baby niece. _Someday_, I thought, _You'll be a wonderful Akatsuki member…_and gently rocked my sleeping daughter in my arms.

**The END!**


End file.
